1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an apparatus for cutting a bone plug and, more particularly, relates to a structure in the form of a Class 2 lever for cutting a bone plug from a portion of bone, the bone plug to be used in implanting a prosthesis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of structure are known in the prior art for accomplishing the bone cutting function. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,860 issued to Garretson describes a surgical bone punch in the form of a Class 1 lever for punching holes in bone or other substantially solid matter such as cartilaginious tissue. U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,158, issued to Elias, et al., discloses a bone biopsy instrument comprising an abturator in the form of a rod-like member having an enlarged head at one end and a wedged shaped cutting and scraper blade at its opposite distal end slideably fitted into a tubular sheet. Other types of biopsy instruments are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,512,519; 3,515,128; 3,587,560; 3,913,566; and 3,989,033.